Wolf of Ouran
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Yuzuki is a old friend of Haruhi. She is from a very old family that as a dark secret that they hid. Yuzuki just want's to be free from her family. All she wants to do is finish school and maybe find love? Will she be able to hid what she is, keep her friends and find love? The life of a teenage girl is hard but even harder to be Yuzuki your not so normal girl.


_**Hey every one doing a Ouran Fanfiction. This is going to be a little different from the story. I might use some of the things in the anime. I own nothing but my OCS and the pot. All rights goes to their rightful owners. I hope you like this story and if you are knew to reading my stories know this. If you like the story and want the next chapter to get posted soon then review please. I put this on all my stories now. If you want the next chapter up then review. The more reviews I get from one story the faster the next one will be up soon. But if its just one and another story has one as while then who every one is first is going to be posted up first. Then I work on the next one and so on. While that is it and I hope you like this one.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Girl In The Black Hood**_

 _ **No One's pov**_

Tamaki and Kyoya was sitting in there class taking notes. When the door opened and someone walked in. They looked up to see a girl with a beautiful black poofy dress on. But she had a black hood on covering her head and most of her face. She walked over to the teacher and gave him a piece of paper. The teacher read it then nodded his head. She walked over to the desk by the window and sat down. "I guess we got a new student." Kyoya said softly to Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded his head and they went back to work. They looked at her as she took notes as while. Not once did she take off her hood. When it was lunch time she didn't get up to go to lunch. Once every one had gone the girl pulled out her music and started to listen to it. While she wrote down things down. This girl's name is Yuzuki Wolf. Her family moved back a few weeks ago. Her mother thought that she need to go to a school to be more social.

Every since Yuzuki was little her mother home schooled her. Yuzuki liked to be alone but with her family she could never be alone more then a few minute's at a time. Not even while she slept. They go in there and check on her. So this is the only time she could be alone. Tamaki got his food and looked around for the new girl but she never showed up for lunch. When they got back to the class room the girl in the black hood was still there.

Writing in a journal till the class started again. Then she put it up and pulled out her notebook. Kyoya was looking for her file to see who she is and her background. But it was blocked and he did everything thing he could to get her file. But no such luck, Kyoya was a little mad that he couldn't get it. What got him most was why it was blocked and who she is.

It was after school and the girl in the black hood was looking for a room that wasn't being used. She walked and looked around but every room she came to. Then she walked on and saw a abandoned music room. "I guess this will do." She said as she opened the door. On the other side of the door was the host club. "Welcome." They said and she looked at them. One of her childhood friends goes to Ouran and told her about them in letters.

"Oh it's the new girl welcome to the host club." Tamaki said with a smile. But the girl turned around and was heading out of the door making the guys look at her. "Yuzuki?" Haruhi said and the girl stopped and turned around. Then she ran and threw her self at Haruhi. "Nee-san!" Yuzuki said as they hugged. "Did she just call Haruhi sister?" Honey said to them. They were the only ones there. "She did but how did she know?" Hikaru said. "Yuzuki is a childhood friend of mine." Haruhi said as they pulled away. They looked at each other. "I didn't know the chairman did the scholarship for two commoners." Kyoya said to Tamaki.

Yuzuki looked over at them. "Nee-san never said I was a commoner sir." Yuzuki said in a slow voice as she looked at Kyoya. He saw her icy blue eyes and saw how beautiful they are. Yuzuki's hood moved out of her face. All of they guys saw her pale skin red lips and bright icy blue eyes. All they could do was just stare at her. Haruhi looked at them and then back at Yuzuki. "Guys why are you looking at her like that?" She asked them with confusion on her face.

"Its nothing Nee-san oh sorry Haruhi. I know your undercover as a boy here." Yuzuki said but there was something in her voice that Mori noticed. "When did you come back?" Haruhi sat as the two girls sat down on the couch. "We been back a week I would have told you but been busy unpacking." Yuzuki said in a soft voice. The boys can tell she is really refined. "So what brings you guys back?" Haruhi asked her.

Yuzuki smiled at she pulled her hood more down. They don't know what her hair color is. She hides it from every one. Haruhi know but she keeps it to her self. "Mother and father thought it would be best for us to stay in one place now. Since mother grew up here she wanted to come back to be closer to friends." Yuzuki said with a smile towards Haruhi.

The others watched as the two girls catching up. Mori watched Yuzuki as she talked to Haruhi. He never seen such beauty before, his heart is beating really fast when he looks at her. _**I wonder what color Yuzuki's hair is.**_ Takashi thought to him self as he watched her take a sip of her tea. The other host memeber's watched as Yuzuki and Haruhi talked and giggled.

"What are you going to do after school Yuzuki?" Haruhi asked her friend. "I have to go home." Yuzuki said and they all could hear that she doesn't want to go home. "Do you want to come over to my place and hang out?" Haruhi asked Yuzuki. Yuzuki looked at Haruhi with sad eyes. "You don't know how much I want to, but I have no chose." Yuzuki said at her. "Why?" Tamaki asked Yuzuki.

Yuzuki turned her icy blue eyes to Tamaki. "Cause my family never lets me out of their sight. Even now I beat they have someone watching me." she said to them in a low voice. All of them looked at each other before they looked back at Yuzuki. "So they haven't changed at all?" Haruhi said to Yuzuki. "Nope. They got worse Haruhi. I can't even get five minute's alone." Yuzuki said before she looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get going before they come looking for me. I will ask mother if I can come by your house soon if that is ok?" Yuzuki said to Haruhi.

"Yes it will be ok Yuzuki just let me know when you can come over. Dad will be happy see you too." Haruhi said with a smile. "I will and I see you around school Haruhi." Yuzuki said before they both stood up and hugged. Yuzuki glared at the guys before she pulled her hood down and left. The girl in the black hood will change their lifes.


End file.
